1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an independent wheel suspension for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a supporting structure for a suspension member having a front cushion and a rear cushion for protection against shock to the body of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two types of cushions are usually used for such a wheel suspension. They are shear type and compression type. A shear type cushion, however, provides only a small spring rate against the load acting longitudinally and vertically on the vehicle. A shear type cushion is particularly unsatisfactory for use on the rear side where the influence of a vertical load presents a significant problem. The cushion is not durable enough for use in such application. In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to employ a cushion having a considerably large volume.
A compression type cushion advantageously exhibits a sufficiently large spring rate to comply with a vertical load on the vehicle. It provides a relatively large spring rate against the load acting longitudinally on the vehicle. This results in a reduced compliance of the suspension with the longitudinal load, which makes the vehicle less comfortable to ride in. In order to provide a solution to this problem, it is necessary to use a cushion having a large volume to lower its spring rate.